Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
In an inkjet type image forming apparatus, a technique for providing a damping function in a sub tank and reducing a pressure fluctuation is known.
However, the pressure fluctuation is damped in one tank for a plurality of heads. Thus, the effect of reducing the pressure fluctuation is not sufficient.